Many people keep mobile phones nearby all the time. While in an automobile, it is likely that one or more passengers has a mobile phone with him or her. Many mobile phones and automobiles offer the ability to pair the mobile phone with a vehicle infotainment system. Further, the mobile phone can pair with other electronic devices unrelated to the operation of the automobile.